Soup
by FearIsButFearItself
Summary: Kanda's refusing to eat, and Lavi's the only one that can fix it! Read and figure out how Lavi does it, and read the important authors note! Cause it's important! YUVI ALERT!


Fibfi-Chan: YAYZ! This is a one-shot made to tell everyone that we'll update our story's The Kid In Kanda, and Captured, ASAP!

Blank: Yeah, we'll be camping this weekend up at Shenandoah Acers and we'll be back on Tuesday!

Deke: We'll be writing while there, so we'll be updating ALMOST as soon as we get back! Maybe at midnight or something….eheheheh….-facepalms-

Blank: Read the story and stop reading this stupid authors note!

**:O.o.o.O:**

Eight teen year old Lavi Bookman skipped down the halls of the Black Order with a bowl of soup (chicken noodle), before stopping in front of Kanda's room. Kanda, the-stubborn-samurai-that-was-refusing-any-type-of-food-for-the-past-three-days. No one knew what got into him. Lavi grinned and knocked on the door. When there was no response, he opened the door, slid inside, and silently shut it behind him. "Yuuuuu~!"

A quiet groan. "What do you want Rabbit?"

"Wellllll~ ya haven't been eatin for the past couple of days, Sooooo I brought ya some food~"

"Go. Away."

"Nuh-uh. I promised Lenalee and Allen that I would get ya ta eat, so eat!"

"Why'd you tell them that? We all know that they don't care. No one does."

"Well, that's it."

"What?"

"That's why ya haven't been eating. You're depressed. Ya think that no one cares. But they do. We all do."

"…no you don't…"

"Yeah we do! Without you, the Black Order wouldn't be right! It'd be boring, Lenalee wouldn't have anyone ta run to, Allen wouldn't have anyone that relates ta him, and I wouldn't have anyone ta talk to! Everyone cares about ya! And everyone's worryin about ya cause your not eatin! So, please…for everyone…eat…" Lavi did a cute innocent pout at the figure on the bed. "Yu…eat." Lavi said while walking over to the bad and sitting down beside Kanda.

"No." was the stubborn reply.

"Yu, ple-" Lavi attempted to say, but got cut off by a yell from Kanda.

"I SAID NO!"

"If ya don't eat willingly ill have ta give it to ya mouth ta mouth." Lavi said while wagering his eyebrows suggestively.

Kanda glared at Lavi and said "I'm not eating. I'm not hungry."

Lavi sighed and said "Fine. Have it your way." Lavi pulled Kanda up so their faces were mere inches apart, drank in some of the soup, and gently pressed his lips against Kanda's. He parted his lips with little to no force, and slipped the soup into his mouth, holding the Kanda's chin so he couldn't turn away. "Mmph!" Kanda put his hands on Lavi's chest, feebly attempting to push him away, but only making them closer. After a few moments, Lavi pulled away, panting. Kanda and Lavi's breath were hot against each-others faces, making them pant even more. Lavi grinned and said "Yu, your blushing." Making Kanda's eyes go wide, him blushing even more, and burying his face in the crook of Lavi's neck. Lavi chuckled and put his arms around Kanda's back, making them even closer. Lavi grinned and said "are ya goin ta eat on your own now, or do I have ta give ya mouth ta mouth again?"

Kanda made a small noise and murmured "I don't know….I wouldn't mind mouth ta mouth that much though…"

Lavi chuckled and said "Well….if we just sit here like this, the soup'll get cold. And neither of us want that, do we?"

Kanda made a small noise and snuggled closer to Lavi, quietly murmuring "I…guess…"

Lavi waited a few moments for Kanda to get up and he could eat, but when he made no move Lavi raised an eyebrow and said "Yu…weren't ya going ta eat?"

After a few moments Kanda made a small whimper and wrapped his arms around Lavi before quietly saying "…In a minute….I like this position…"

Lavi nodded and said "Alright, but later ya gotta come outside of your room so ya can show everyone that your alive and that I had you eat."

Kanda sighed and said "Fine…..but you owe me."

Lavi grinned and said "Alright, but if it's sex, I get to be seme."

Kanda groaned and muttered "Fine…just don't be to hard…"

"Alright, alright."

**:O.o.o.O:**

Fibfi-Chan: Hahahah! This was fuuuunnnnnn! Sorry for the crap ending! Eheheheh…-sweat drop-

Deke: …..Yeahh….sorry bout her….she's a little….mental….more than usual…..

Blank: Just ignore Fibfi-Chan….and sorry about the story, it's made to just remind everyone that this weekend we'll be camping, so we wont be able ta update our story's til Tuesday. SORRY!

Deke: If you want us to write a certain type of story, just tell us by reviewing or PM'ing us!

Fibfi-Chan: ….great….I'm going to be stalked again….I want to go jump off a cliff….

Blank: Yeahh, she's got a stalker at the campground trying ta make-out with her everytime we go, soooo can anyone tell us how to make him stop?

Deke: He even tried kissing ME once….and I'm a guy!

Blank: …I'm a guy too….

Fibfi-Chan: I'm a girl!

Deke & Blank: I think that's obvious….

Fiibfi-Chan: Review please!


End file.
